Flowers of Death
by dragon enchantress
Summary: L mwpp= Coolies!!


**__**

Flowers of Death

The Marauders Story #1

(Lily Evan's P.O.V)

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room watching the flames dance around the wood in the fireplace.

A sudden sound of heavy, running footsteps seemed to bring her back to reality. The Fat Lady's picture burst open and in jumped Sirius Black the loudmouth prankster along with his associates in crime, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Last of all, the prankster of all pranksters, quidditch star and best friend of Sirius Black the most popular guy in Hogwarts...James Potter. Lily was infatuated with him, but stayed on the couch and hid her face in a book to hide her blush.

Sirius pointed silently at her and whispered something to his friends. He started to creep over but two paces from the back of her chair...

" Oh no you don't Sirius. I am not stupid you know!" Said Lily holding back a laugh at Sirius's astonished face. 

"How did you know what I was about to do? What's your name?... Lola... Liz... Lalita?"

"Lily you dimwit!" Replied Remus and blushed at Lily when she smiled warmly to him.

He had a crush on Lily and unfortunately she knew it.

Lily frowned as her best friends Rosy, Elle and Jasmine came down the stairs and waved at her.

She lit up, only when they showed her what was behind their backs...

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted at once.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" She asked quizzically. 

It was her birthday on the 1st of November and as ever, she had forgotten.

" Oh my gosh... I can't believe I forgot again" Lily said jumping off to hug her friends.

When she had turned back to The boys she saw that they were each holding out a huge present each.

"How did you guys know though?" Lily asked.

"We got it out of your friends..." Sirius practically shouted while pointing unnoticeably to Remus.

Lily turned back to Rosy, L and Jazz, glared at them then turned smiling at the boys... Most of all James 

"Are those really for me or is this just a joke?" She practically begged.

" Here catch!" Said James while throwing his at her. She squealed as James just turned his box into a cloud of glittering butterflies that swooped gracefully over her head and landed in her hair. It made her look even more beautiful than she already was. With those glowing green eyes, and ringlets of golden red hair, with ribbons woven into it.

"No, don't worry Lils... Here's your real present" He said as he passed her a small box.

She opened it and gasped with surprise.

"James, isn't this... A protection one?" She said excitedly.

"Yep... And it cost me a pretty... But for you...It was worth it." And with that, he blushed considerably and then he bolted with graceful, seeker speed up to the boys dormitories.

Jazz just stared inquisitively at Lily...

"Well Lil...What is it!" She squealed.

"It's a...a...a protection necklace... in the shape of a beautiful Lily!" She exclaimed quietly. It was a beautiful silver choker with a gold and crystal lily at the front. The others gasped in awe at the beauty but Remus just turned away as a silent tear slid down his pale and sorrowful cheek. He turned back towards Lily after wiping it away.

It was then that she remembered that the other boys were still there.

"What's that Peter?" She said curiously

As Peter held his gift out to her she took it and un-wrapped it uneasily, Peter was known for his el. cheapo or broken gifts... It had ended up that Peter had given her a box of chocolates (which he had already half eaten) but Lily smiled and thanked him anyway... She knew how hard it must have been to him to give her those... Knowing the others, they had probably said something to him to make him do it.

(James P.O.V)

"I can't believe I did that!!" James said to Peter who had made a mad dash (that was quite slow to everyone else) up the stairs.

"Well I think that you were great! You do know she has a crush on you though (poor Remus- he muttered under his breath, but James heard it because of his inquisitive hearing)"

He punched Peter on the arm that made him whimper and sit down on the bed.

"Wormtail you prat! You know I can't betray Remus like that!"

"Well, you wouldn't be betraying him, just really getting him peeved and then he would probably hate you for the rest of his life but that wouldn't matter, cuz you've got me and Sirius!" He said brightly.

A second after taking this in James jumped at him and punched him harder.

"You jerk, are you saying that you would betray anyone of us as long as there was someone else, and anyway, out of the two of you Sirius is the only one who would be worth anything!" And with that James marched out of the room, ending the terrible conversation quite abruptly. This surprised Peter, but mumble to himself: "I am going to get you some day Potter, you wait and see. The dark Lord is waiting, I shall catch you unawares and you shall pay!!!" And he jumped into his bed a closed the curtains around him.

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Sirius, as long as it's nothing dangerous, I would kindly appreciate if you would let me have that now." Lily said sarcastically.

"Why of course, Lily my love!" Replied Sirius getting death glares from not only Lily but also Remus and James who had decidedly joined them once more.

"Prat" muttered Lily, but took the present from Sirius's outstretched hand.

It turned out to be an old, black leather book with gold and silver lettering on the front.

"Sirius,! It's beautiful!" Cried Lily, but the second she reached out for it, it became invisible.

"Sirius! What is the meaning of giving a person a book that will turn invisible to all who reach for it?" Said Lily quizzically.

"Lily, Lily, Lily! Haven't you ever heard of an invisible diary, which becomes invisible to all but the beholder?"

"Um, No! I come from a muggle family if you don't remember!" She said huffily.

James chose this moment to explain, "Lils, Do you want me to perform the charm, so that only you can read it?" He said sweetly.

"Of course James, as long as it does nothing to my appearance or health! I know you James William Potter! You would try as hard as possible to make me look or act weird and you know it! You have only been ignoring me and playing pranks on me since I was seven, so of course I'll trust you now... You would probably turn my hair green if you had the chance! "She said Harshly and after taking Remus's present and gesturing for him and her best friends to join her, marched upstairs.

Remus, Lily, Rosy, Jasmine and Elle sat on the floor in the girls dorms and asked Remus what he had got Lily, but he wouldn't tell so when the girls turned their backs, he dropped a note upon Lily's bed and bolted down the stairs silently.

Lily studied the beautiful wrapping and the others marveled at how beautiful it was until Elle (being the sensible one, not!) pointed out that they should open it. 

Lily took the ribbons of gold into her hand and began to untie it, when the wrapping fell away she gasped at the beauty of the box within. It was a red box encrusted with what looked like emeralds. Gold satin lined the insides, but what surprised her even more was the beauty of the glass tiara that sat inside. She placed it upon her head. It fit to perfection.

She sat stock-still for a second and then worded a thought that all the girls had been thinking.

"How could Remus afford such a thing?"...it even looked priceless.

Later on in the evening after Lily decided to go to bed, quite against Remus and James's will, on her arrival to her bed, she noticed a small piece of paper that looked as if it had been cast aside in quite a rush. She was about to throw it in the bin when a name on the top of the paper caught her eye. It was Lily.

This is what it said:  


Lily dearest,

I know you love me not and that you love James. I would be jealous, but happy if you were to go out with him and not me... All I ask is that you wear the tiara at the Christmas ball and that you would dance but one dance with me alone...

The tiara is made of perfect glass with the exception of some tiny crystals in its heart. I conjured this from a beautiful glass and crystal vase one-day while thinking of you. I dearly hope that you like it.

Love forever, Your love friend... Remus

Lily almost cried, just looking at his tear blotted writing and vowed to her self to keep this promise.

Pre ball syndrome

Lily's P.O.V

All the girls were flustered about the upcoming ball. They were all rushing down to Hogsmeade to get their dress robes and their hair and nails done. Even though the ball wasn't for a week yet.

Luckily, Lily was all ready for the Christmas ball. She had her dress, hair (bright red) and her tiara.

There seemed to be one or two things missing. Suddenly she realized with a gut wrenching jolt that two things were missing- her shoes and her DATE!

How could she have forgotten! At times Lily Evans could be forgetful, I mean the birthdays were a little overboard, but this was dead and six feet under ( a/n- I love those expressions, don't you?) 

The first person that came to mind was...

" James? Could I ask you something... In private?" Said Lily quietly. Just outside the portrait hole.

" Yeah sure Lils... If this is about Remus, I dunno how to tell you this but, he ... has a date" The end of his sentence was rushed and mumbled but all he could do was stare into her wonderful green eyes.

"James... Don't worry, it's not about him. I just wanted to ask... Well I don't know how to say this either. But willyagotothebalwimmee?" She said hurriedly while going as brightly red as thought possible. 

"Sure!" Said James a little too enthusiastically. He had been declining all the girls that had asked him already (and wasn't there a lot of them!") just waiting to ask Lily. He wouldn't know what he would have done if she had declined. "Well I'll meet you here at... uh... quarter to seven?" asked James.

"Sounds fine with me... I'll check my calendar" and she flipped through the pages of her textbook and said...

"Ah... here's a problem..." "What, what is it?" asked James worriedly.

"What if YOU aren't ready to meet me? I may have to go by myself, an what if you accidentally kill yourself with all those pranks? Then what will I do? Huh?" 

"You'll just have to make sure I behave myself" said James, turning as bright as Lily.

"Sure... Fine with me, as long as you include me in future pranks?" Said Lily in an amusing tone.

"My, My... But Lily dearest... what if these pranks are on you? Then what oh what will we do...?" said James with a wonderful laugh in his voice. He hesitated to smile and then smiled almost proudly at Lily.

He turned towards the Fat Lady and said the new password (mistletoe) and turned back to Lily, leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips and then dived, with seeker skill into the portrait hole.

James' P.O.V

"JAMES!" Cried out Remus. "For the last time! GUESS WHAT?" finally James gave up thinking non-stop of Lily and stopped just long enough to answer...

"Alright Moony! What is it?" he cried out exasperated.

"I won eight tickets to go and see the quidditch finals between Puddlemere United and Appleby Arrows! And Guess who we can take then? Me, You, Sirius, Peter and a friend of your choice!"

How was that for a short but groovy story dudes... Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!

Please r/r... I really love it... You can also send me L/J fics to **_fiery_dragon_breath@hotmail.com_**

**_Dragon Enchantress_**

Fleur Delacour


End file.
